Firefur's Prophesy
by Firefur4114
Summary: Firepaw, then Firefur, named after the great Firestar, and her sister Pebblepaw, then Pebbleheart, are special. They are part of a prophesy that says "The two born of Rock and Water shall save the Clans from slaughter." Read how they fulfill their destinies... or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Firekit woke up. She shook her sister, Pebblekit, awake. "Get off me!" Pebblekit moaned. "I wan to play!" Firekit shot back. "Fine," Pebblekit said. Firekit walk victoriously out of the nursery.

She dragged a mouse over to Pebblekit. "Let's eat!" Firekit said to Pebblekit They dug into the mouse, when the dawn patrol came back. They raced into Snowstar's den. Apparently they had important news. In a couple of moments, Snowstar, Leaffall, Duskfur, and Dawnpaw came out of Snowstar's den.

Dawn _paw._ Firekit couldn't wait to become an apprentice. She was almost 6 moons old.

Snowstar called the Clan together "I have news," He said, "ShadowClan have been scented in our our territory!" Yowls of anger and disapproval rang out through the clearing. Snowstar raised his voice over the yowls. "I will double the patrols on the ShadowClan border." Stoneclaw, Firekit's father and the deputy, nodded.

It was late afternoon when Snowstar called the Clan together again. "Right now is a perfect time to train new warriors," He said. "It's green leaf and there ere two kits in this Clan ready to become apprentices." Firekit and Pebblekit looked at each other. They knew it was them.

"Firekit and Pebblekit, come forward." Snowstar said. "Firekit, from this day until you get your warrior name, you shall be know as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Bluefoot. I hope she passes down her courage and wisdom. Pebblekit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Branchclaw. I hope he passes down his confidence and and strength."

The Clan called out their new names. "Firepaw, Pebblepaw!" They yowled. Firepaw couldn't be more happy if she tried.

The next day, Firepaw woke bright and early. "What are we doing today?" Firepaw asked Bluefoot. "We're exploring the borders." Bluefoot replied. Firepaw bounced out of the thorn tunnel after her mentor. She had never been outside the camp before. She had only scented the other Clans from warriors' pelts.

They went to the ShadowClan border first. Firepaw tried to memorize the scent. She thought it smelled like crowfood, not that she'd smelled any before.

They then went to the WindClan border. They smelled like heather and earth and mud and rabbits. Not the best thing Firepaw had scented.

When Firepaw got back to camp, it was dusk and she was exhausted. Bluefoot told her to get some prey and then go to sleep. Firepaw was grateful to curl up in a nest next to Pebblepaw. She could tell that no one was using it. Firepaw was so tired that she was hardly excited to be sleeping in the apprentice's den.

Firepaw woke up. For a moment, she was confused. We're was Streamsong? Then she realized that she was an apprentice. An apprentice! Firepaw leaped up. _What are we doing today, I wonder,_ Firepaw thought. She padded out of the den to the clearing where Bluefoot was waiting. "What are we doing today?" Firepaw asked. "Hunting practice." Bluefoot replied as she walked out of the thorn barrier. Firepaw followed after, excited for her first training session.

Firepaw and Bluefoot stood in a clearing. Bluefoot demonstrated the hunting crouch. "Remember to keep your back legs tucked in." Bluefoot said. Firepaw could see that Bluefoot had used the hunting crouch many times. Firepaw tried it. "Stop waving your tail." Bluefoot said. "It will rustle leaves and alert prey that you are here." Firepaw set her tail on the ground. "You don't want to do that either." Bluefoot said, amused. "I'll drag on the ground creating noise." Firepaw lifted her tail just slightly off the ground. Bluefoot nodded.

They didn't leave the clearing until Firepaw had a great hunting crouch. When they got back to camp, Pebblepaw was waiting for Firepaw. "I learned a great move today!" Pebblepaw said. "Great!" Firepaw said. "So did I."

Snowstar walked over to them. "I'd like to see you two in my den." He said. "And you're not in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Firepaw and Pebblepaw padded after Snowstar. They weren't nervous because Snowstar said that they weren't in trouble. What was this all about?

Snowstar lead them to his den behind high ledge. Snowstar sat down and motioned for them to do so as well. "Before you were born, I had a dream." Snowstar said. "I remember it as clear as day."

(Snowstar's dream from Snowstar's POV)

 _He was walking through unfamiliar forest. The stars twinkled above, and he new that all was peaceful. A pure white cat with shining blue eyes and stars in her fur padded up yo him. "Clearbird!" He cried. He hadn't seen his mother in a very long time. They touched noses. "I have a message for you," She said. "The two born of rock and water shall save the lake from slaughter." She disappeared into the mist. "Wait!" He cried "What do you mean?"_

(Back to present time)

"You are the two born of rock and water." Snowstar said. "You father, Stoneclaw, is rock. Your mother, Streamsong is water. Now, I'm asking you to keep this a secret. I don't know what you powers are, but I don't want it getting out." Firepaw and Pebblepaw nodded.

When Firepaw came back to the hollow, she was tired. Bluefoot had taught her battle moves all day. She picked up a mouse from the pile, and carried it over to the apprentices' den. She quickly ate it and went into the den. Firepaw flopped down in her nest and fell asleep thinking of the prophecy.

Firepaw woke up early. Stoneclaw was just about to set up patrols. Bluefoot padded out of the warriors den, looking not tired at all. Pebblepaw padded up beside her and yawned. Branchclaw had worked her hard yesterday.

Stoneclaw started announcing the patrols. "On the dawn patrol, I want Ivyfur to lead. Take Sparrowflight, Nightclaw, and Oakfur. Head out now. I want a hunting patrol to go near the WindClan border. Bluefoot will lead. Take Firepaw, Duskfur, and Dawnpaw."

Ivyfur and Bluefoot nodded. Ivyfur headed out, followed by Nightclaw, Sparrowflight, and Oakfur. Bluefoot beckoned Duskfur, Dawpnpaw, and Firepaw and padded out of camp.

Firepaw was excited for her first patrol. When they got to the WindClan border, Bluefoot told Duskfur and Dawnpaw to split up and spread out. She then helped Firepaw with her techniques, and Firepaw had caught a mouse! She was so excited and couldn't wait to show Pebblepaw.

They got back to camp, loaded with prey. Bluefoot had a squirrel, Duskfur had two voles, Dawnpaw had a sparrow, and Firepaw had her mouse. "Take prey to the elders." Bluefoot said, "Take Duskfur's voles." Firepaw nodded. "And also, I'm going to help you clear out their den so you know how." Firepaw took the prey to the elders, and came trotting back out. She looked around for Pebblepaw, but she wasn't in camp so she walked over to Bluefoot waiting at the thorn tunnel.

"I'm going to show you the best place for moss gathering." Bluefoot told her. Firepaw followed her to a mossy hollow. "Stretch out you claws, and swipe then at the moss, so you don't get any roots of thorns." Bluefoot told her. While Firepaw was working, her mind wandered. _How am I special?_ Firepaw thought, _I'm only an apprentice. I've only been one for a couple of days. "_ That's enough." Bluefoot's amused voice jerked her out of her thoughts. Bluefoot then showed her how to press it into a ball and carry it back to camp.

Firepaw was done clearing out the elders den. "Go get some food." Bluefoot told her. Firepaw headed over to the apprentices den. Dawnpaw and her brother Stormpaw were sitting outside the den. They were two moons older than her, and about 1 or 2 moons away from being warriors. They were talking about a complicated battle move when she walked over.

"Hi Firepaw!" Stormpaw said. "Hi Stormpaw." Firepaw said back. She settled down next to them and started eating her mouse. "How's your training going?" Dawnpaw asked her. "It's great!" Firepaw answered. "I love being an apprentice."

Once she was done eating her mouse, Firepaw Looked around for Pebblepaw. She wasn't in the clearing. "Have you seen Pebblepaw?" She asked Dawnpaw and Stormpaw. They shook their heads. "I think she went out on the sun high patrol." Stormpaw told her. "She should be back any moment."

As soon as he stopped speaking, the sun high patrol came back with Pebblepaw in the back. As soon as Pebblepaw saw her, she raced over. "How was your first patrol?" Firepaw asked her. "It was great! But you have to tell me how the hunting patrol went." Pebblepaw answered. "It was really fun." Firepaw said. "And I caught a mouse!" "That's great" Pebblepaw beamed.

Dawnpaw butted in. "Was it your first catch?" She asked. Firepaw nodded. It was getting dark, so Firepaw went inside the apprentices den and curled up in her nest. A thought occurred to her. _What does Pebblepaw think of the prophecy?_


	3. Chapter 3

Pebblepaw woke up. She yawned. Was Branchclaw calling her? Was it past dawn? Gray light came in to the den. It was probably dawn. As for Branchclaw, well, nothing seemed to stir outside the den walls. Pebblepaw stood up and stretched.

She and Firepaw had been training for a moon now. Dawnpaw and Stormpaw were almost warriors. Their final assessment was in two days.

The Gathering was tonight. Pebblepaw hoped she was going. She hadn't been to a Gathering yet. Firepaw was snoring like a dormouse. She heard warriors padding into the clearing and Stoneclaw jumping up onto half-rock.

Pebblepaw shook Firepaw awake. "What is it?" Firepaw mumbled sleeply. "It's dawn." Pebblepaw said promptly. "Stoneclaw's organizing patrols." Firepaw got up and stretched. Pebblepaw padded out of the den and sat beside Branchclaw.

"On the dawn patrol, I want Brachclaw to lead. Take Pebblepaw, Firepaw, and Bluefoot." Stoneclaw said. Firepaw walked out of the den when she head her named called. "And on a hunting patrol," Stoneclaw continued. "I want Duskfur to lead. Take Dawnpaw, Rockshade, and Stormpaw." Branchclaw called to his patrol and walked through the thorn barrier.

They arrived at the ShadowClan border. Branchclaw hissed. "ShadowClan have been crossing the border again." Firepaw gasped. "I thought the stopped that a moon ago!" Bluefoot sniffed. "And this time," She growled, "They've been stealing prey." Now it was Pebblepaw's turn to gasp. _Why would ShadowClan do this?_ She thought.

"It's green leaf!" Firepaw said, "Why steal?" Branchclaw shook his head. "I don't know. But we have to report to Snowstar I'll remark the borders with Pebblepaw. Bluefoot, you and Firepaw tell Snowstar."

Pebblepaw reset one of the scent marks. _We don't need a war right now._ She thought, _Maybe Snowstar will tell ShadowClan off at the gathering._

When they got back to camp, everyone was in the clearing. Snowstar's tail disappeared into his den. Stoneclaw followed him. Branchclaw had told her that she should get some rest, then they would do hunting practice. She walked into the apprentice den and flopped down in her nest.

When she woke up, Branchclaw was waiting for her out side the den. "Change of plans." He said. "I want you to go out and catch something, then come back and eat. You and Firepaw are going to the Gathering, so rest up." Pebblepaw squealed with excitement. She hared off to find Firepaw.

"Guess what," Pebblepaw said. "What' Firepaw said back. "We're going to the Gathering!" "Good." Firepaw said. "I can't wait to go. And see Snowstar tell off Cliffstar!" Pebblepaw smiled. Her sister could be like that.

Pebblepaw was walking beside Firepaw, Bluefoot, and Branchclaw. She was kind of nervous because it was her first Gathering. She had never seen the other clans up close. And they would never see the true her. Pebblepaw thought of the prophecy for the first time that day. _How am_ I _special? Why me?_ _What does Firepaw think?_

The clan leaders called the clans together. Streamstar, the RiverClan leader reported first. "We haven't had much trouble this moon." She said, "There is twolegs of course. But they haven't been spotted by our camp. We also have two new kits! Softkit and Rushkit are daughters to Mossheart."

Heatherstar of WindClan stepped up next. "I have not much to report. Prey has been running well. We have no new warriors, but some apprentices are on their way."

Cliffstar padded up next. "We have two new warriors! Iceclaw and Shadowfur!" The clans called out the new warriors' names. Cliffstar continued. "There was a fox sniffing around our borders. Pineclaw, Iceclaw, Shadowfur, and Sunpelt drove it off. That is all I have to report."

Now it was Snowstar's turn. "We have been doing well this green leaf. We have two new apprentices. Pebblepaw and Firepaw!" Pebblepaw stood up straight as the clans called her name.

"There is also one more thing I would like to say." Snowstar said. "ShadowClan has been scented on our territory. We have also scented them killing prey." Cliffstar shook his head. "We have scented them too. They are rouges. They have taken on our scent. Sometimes they roll in both scent markers to confuse us."

Snowstar blinked thoughtfully. "Thank you Cliffstar. This Gathering is at an end!" Pebblepaw grouped up with her clan. It was time to go home. _Who are these rouges?_ She thought. _Why are they smart enough to roll in our scent markers? Do they know about the Clans?_


	4. Chapter 4

Pebblepaw went to her den. She was tired, and her nest was waiting for curled up into a deep, dreamless sleep. The next thing she knew, sunlight was flicking through the branches. She yawned and woke up. Firepaw was already gone. _Dawn patrol._ A yowl echoed through the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath high rock!"

"I want a patrol to go and talk to Cliffstar about the rouges." Snowstorm said. "I will lead. I'll take Leaffall and Stoneclaw." The two senior warriors nodded. "There is one more thing I must say before I go." Snowstorm continued."I want Dawnpaw and Stormpaw to have their final assessment. If all goes well, they will be warriors by the time I get back."

Duskfur and Gingerflight, their mentors nodded as Dawnpaw and Stormpaw swelled with pride. All seven cats headed out into the forest.

Pebble paw padded over to Branchclaw "What will we be doing today?" She asked him. " _You'll_ be cleaning out the elder's den. I'm going to help out with the assessment." Pebblepaw nodded and sighed. She went to gather moos from Echoherb, ThunderClan's medicine cat.

When Pebblepaw had got the moss, she padded into the elder's den. Berryclaw and Grassfur were there. "Hi Berryclaw, hi Grassfur." She said. "Hello Pebblepaw." Berryclaw said to her. Then she turn to Grassfur. "So there. Now we should go on a walk so Pebblepaw here can clean out the den." Grassfur grumbled something that could have been an ok and padded out after Berryclaw. Pebblepaw got to work.

Pebblepaw finished easily. There was only two elders. She heard a rustle in the thorn tunnel. The assessment was over. Snowstar was back as well. He bounded up to high rock and called the clan together.

"Two apprentices have finished their final assessment. Duskfur, has your apprentice, Dawnpaw, learned the skills of a warrior?" "Yes." "Gingerflight, has Stormpaw learned the skills of a warrior?" "He has." "Dawnpaw,Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They said in unison. Snowstorm continued. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Dawnpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Dawnflight. We honor your courage and agility. Stormpaw, from this day forward, you shall be know as Stormclaw. We honor you strength in battle." "Dawnflight, Stormclaw!" The Clan called out. Pebblepaw joined in, happy for her friends. She had two or three more moons of training before her warrior ceremony came.

Branchclaw and Bluefoot took all the apprentices out hunting. It was only Firepaw and Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw had caught a thrush and a shrew. Firepaw had caught a squirrel, and had to follow it into the tree to get it. Pebblepaw was proud for her sister, and hoped she could do that one day.

They went back to camp and ate. Pebblepaw chose a vole for herself. It was her favorite. Firepaw picked the thrush that Pebblepaw had caught and padded into her den. It was dusk and Firepaw had done the dawn patrol.

The next morning, Pebblepaw woke up to Firepaw poking her with a claw. "It's dawn." Firepaw said. Pebblepaw stretched and yawned. When she walked out into the clearing, it looked like the dawn patrol was gone. Dawnflight and Stormclaw were padding sleepily into the warriors' den. Stoneclaw was organizing patrols.

"I want a hunting patrol to check by the WindClan border. Leaffall will lead. Take Branchclaw, Fernfur, and Pebblepaw." He said. Leaffall beckoned her patrol with a flick of her tail. Branchclaw, Fernfur, and Pebblepaw followed her out of the thorn tunnel.

Pebblepaw tripped over a rabbit hole that wasn't there before. She fell, when a vision came into her mind. All around the lake, cats were fighting. Pebblepaw was fighting two cats at once. They had clan scents. Kitty-pets were among them. Rouges.

Pebblepaw woke up in Echoherb's den. "W-What happened?" Pebblepaw asked. "It's okay." Echo herb said. "You tripped on something and sprained your paw. You blacked out as well. I can heal your paw, but I don't know why you blacked out." "I think I know." Pebblepaw said. "I'm almost sure I do."


End file.
